It is known that in the field of machines for the food industry there are devices known as churns which comprise a rotating drum with an opening for loading and unloading the products to be processed, such as meat or vegetables, which is supported by a footing with variable inclination.
Many operations performed by means of churns generate water, which deposits on the bottom of the drum and must be eliminated in order to be able to continue processing of the products.